In the Crossfire
by Jesia
Summary: Shortly after giving birth to Inuyasha's daughter, Sakura, Kagome is trapped in her time. Inuyasha is forced to cope with the loss of his love and raise Sakura on his own, until Kouga decides to make her his.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am simply another obsessive fan. *Sigh.* (How I'd love to touch the furry ears . . . *giggle*.)

Author's Note: I'm going to try to make the chapters sorta short and update when I have spare time (homework's killing me!!). This is my first Inu fic and I'd love to receive reviews! This is my first fic on ff.net too. Anyways, on with the fic! Enjoy!

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~  *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

"In the Crossfire" by: Jesia-chan

Prologue

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~  *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            She just stood there in front of him, looking as beautiful as her mother . . . smiling, laughing . . . holding her hand out to him. He couldn't help but smile at his one-and-only daughter . . . she was all he had left and was becoming a great young woman . . . despite his influence.

            But the smiles quickly faded. Her expression became full of fear and confusion. She was being taken! "Sakura . . ." he whispered painfully. He couldn't move, his throat was paralyzed, he felt helpless.

            "Daddy . . . !" she cried, tears forming in her golden-amber eyes.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *  ~

            He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. 'Only a dream,' he thought. That was the third time this month he had had this horrible nightmare. He let out a relieved sigh and went to go check on Sakura.

            He quietly padded out into the hallway, careful not to wake his friends, whom he and his daughter lived with. Silently he entered her room and saw her sleeping peacefully under the covers. He let out another sigh of relief and decided to stay up awhile.

            He made his way into the main room, the living room. He sat down on a mat next to the window and looked up out at the moon. His face softened for a moment, just enjoying the bright, white light of the half moon. But then hardened again at the thought of the dream.

            'Who would want to take Sakura? **_My _**Sakura?' Though he had been having the dream more often in the past few months, he still could not make out the face of her kidnapper. 'Who?' he thought. 'Who would do such a thing?' Naraku was dead and Sesshomaru had no interest in taking his niece because she was "an even more worthless quarter demon". He brooded a little while longer, still absently staring at the moon.

            "Inuyasha?" a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "Something wrong?"

            "Miroku, what are you doing up?" Inuyasha turned to look at his friend.

            "I should be asking you the same thing. But let me guess . . . the dream?"

            "Hai [Yes], the dream," Inuyasha replied sullenly, his white triangular doggie ears flattened. His face turned once again, but this time to stare at the hard wood floor.

            "Could you . . . see him this time . . .?"

            "Iie [No], and it's driving me insane!" he hissed angrily. His fist was begging to drive itself into the floor, but for the sake of not waking anyone else, he didn't. Instead he irritably flexed his clawed fingers.

            "I understand your frustration," Miroku stated calmly. "But you must not let it get to you! Sakura will be alright, it's just a dream."

            There was a pause. "It's just that . . . it seems so real. I wanted so badly to help her, but I couldn't move or even breathe. I just stood there and watched her being taken away by . . ." another pause. "I don't know." Inuyasha shook his head and continued, "Who would want to take her away from me, Miroku? Who?"

            Miroku took a seat next to Inuyasha and shook his head. "I can't think of anyone right off. Perhaps you are having the dream because you worry that she will become separated from you . . . like Kagome."

            Inuyasha's golden-amber eyes narrowed and fought desperately to hold back tears. He had to be strong . . . for Sakura's sake, for his friends' sake.

            "Or maybe . . ." Miroku continued, "because she will be fifteen soon. Practically a grown woman. Perhaps you fear that someone will want to take her as a mate too soon," he suggested.

            'It's true, she's beautiful . . . just like her mother . . . Kagome,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

            "By this time's standards she would be old enough, but Kagome would never forgive me if . . ." Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence.

            Miroku nodded in agreement, understanding completely. Silence once again, each one hoping the other would relieve the tension by changing the subject. "Sango is due any day now," Miroku flashed a happy grin as he said this. "I hope it's a girl."

            'I hope so too,' Inuyasha thought, smiling. 'I already can't stand the way Shunusuke keeps trying to hit on Sakura while he thinks I'm not looking. *Sigh.* I should've known that the son of Miroku would take on lecherous qualities.' Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at his thoughts.

            Miroku wasn't sure what he was laughing about, but was glad that he could make his friend forget his troubles for at least a little while.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~  *  ~

Author's note: What did you guys think? Please review and stay tuned for the first chapter; it should be coming out soon! I will also include a description of my original characters in the author's notes of the next chapter: Sakura and Shunusuke.


	2. Typical Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue me! Currently I'm broke, so you wouldn't get anything off me anyway. Take _that_ annoying lawyers!! :-P Just kiddin'. No offense to lawyers. ^^;;; (Jim Carrey made a good lawyer in Liar Liar . . .)

Original Character Descriptions: Sakura- black hair halfway down her back (also halfway straight and halfway wavy), white triangular dog ears, golden-amber eyes, short claws and fangs.

Shunusuke- short, dark brown hair that is usually in a small ponytail, and brown eyes. (Basically looks like a younger version of Miroku except with Sango's hair and eyes.)

Author's Note:  Yay! New chapter! Umm . . . enjoy! ^_^

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

"In the Crossfire" by: Jesia

Chapter 1: Typical Morning

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            "Aiee!! SHUNUSUKE!" *BONNG-*

            "Ow." *THUD*

            Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to find a very pregnant Sango looking on a typical household scene. Sakura was still holding Sango's scalding hot frying pan, half-expecting the unconscious Shunusuke on the floor to jump up and grab her again.

            "Put the frying pan down slowly, Sakura-chan," Sango told her. "It's okay, he's unconscious." Sakura obeyed cautiously.

            "Well I'm sure he deserved that for whatever he did, eh?" Inuyasha smirked, making his presence known to the two young women.

            "Ohayo [Good morning] Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed, quickly handing the abused pan to Sango and running up to hug her father.

            "Ohayo Sakura-chan," Inuyasha murmured and accepted the affectionate father-daughter embrace. "As for you," Inuyasha growled at Shunusuke over his daughter's shoulder. "What do you have to say for yourself?" The body stirred slightly.

            "Auuugh . . ." Shunusuke moaned as he tried to pick up his aching head, only to drop it back down to the hard floor again.

            'Poor Shunusuke-kun,' Sakura thought to herself, concerned. 'I wonder if I hit him too hard?' She pulled away from her father to see if she could help Shunusuke over to a chair.

            "HENTAI!!" Sakura shrieked as she slapped the lecherous teen. He dropped to the floor again, and then staggered over to a chair at the kitchen table. "Don't touch me again!"

            "Ohayo every- . . ." Miroku entered the room and stopped mid-word. He quickly concluded that his son was being a lecher again. It was pretty obvious because of the big, red, hand-shaped mark on his face. Miroku sweatdropped. "-one," he gulped.

            "Your son is reeeally starting to take after you, Miroku," Inuyasha sneered. "You need to teach him some control."

            "Hai, I will," Miroku replied solemnly. As he sat down next to his son at the table, he winked at him and said, "Shunusuke, stop hitting on girls like that, okay? Don't you ever touch Sakura-san that way again! Do I make myself clear?" *Wink, wink*

            "Yes sir! Crystal, sir!" Shunusuke nodded and winked back.

            "Good! Now what's to eat this morning, my lovely wife?" Miroku asked Sango sweetly with a big smile on his face.

            "Well, I managed to save the fried rice before Sakura-chan snatched up the pan to hit our lecherous son's head." Sango smiled back sarcastically at her husband.

            Sakura-chan put on an 'I'm-sorry-I-almost-ruined-breakfast-and-killed-Shunusuke' look, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble. After all, her birthday was coming up in just seven days.

            "Why don't we all just kiss-and-make-up so we can eat? I'm starving!" an irritated hanyou [half-demon, half-human] asked.

            "Fine! Gomen [I'm sorry] Shunusuke-kun," Sakura huffed angrily.

            "Gomen nasai [I'm very sorry] Sakura-san [Miss Sakura]. Please forgive me for my childishness," Shunusuke pretended to beg.

            "Of course, let's just eat before Dad has a heart attack!" Sakura snapped.

            'Wonder what's gotten into her?' was the general thought of everyone else in the room.

            "Must be PMS," Shunusuke muttered under his breath.

            "Ohayo minna [everyone]! Wow, did I get a good night's sleep!" Shippo came prancing in; everyone just stared at the unknowing kitsune [fox]. "Umm . . . was it something I said?"

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   Later, after breakfast . . .   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            'My hair, it looks so . . . horrible!' Sakura thought as she gazed at herself in a mirror that had supposedly belonged to her mother. 'Just like the frying pan, the clothes . . . they all belonged to a girl named Kagome Higurashi, my mother.'

            "I wonder if I'll ever meet her," she mused aloud.

            'I'd better go to the stream to take a bath today while the guys are out. I'll get Shippo to watch over Sango this afternoon.'

            "I wonder . . ." she whispered, "if _he'll_ be there . . ." _He_ usually only came around right before Sakura went to bathe in the river or when she would take walks alone in the forest. "Hmm."

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            "Sango-sama [Lady Sango]?" Sakura called out. "Is it alright if Shippo looks after you today? I need to take a bath in the river and get some fresh air."

            "Of course, just be back before dinner," Sango replied, smiling.

            "Arigato [Thank you] Sango-sama, I'm a mess!"

            "Iie, I should be thanking you Sakura-chan. You use a lot of your time helping to look after me," Sango said, patting her round stomach. "Thank you! You'll have your life back pretty soon, after the baby's born."

            "No problem!" Sakura assured her. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Have fun with Shippo!"

            Sakura raced out the door and headed towards the forest with the backpack that had once belonged to Kagome. Once she got to the massive tangle of trees that had been named after her father, she froze, and used her enhanced hearing to pick out the sound of the running water.

"Ah, there it is," she said to herself as she began walking toward the faint sound. 

Just then, another sound made itself known to the young quarter-demon. 'Footsteps, someone's coming!' Sakura automatically stopped and went into battle mode; preparing her claws for attack, if necessary. She could sense that there was indeed a powerful demon heading right for her. 

 Silence.

            "Long time no see, Sakura-san."

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

Author's note: MWAHAHA!! Cliffhanger! Who could it be? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. I know that it wasn't exactly an _eventful_ chapter . . . but I tried to make it funny! Please tell me what you think, I even accept anonymous reviews.


	3. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the creator and owner of Inuyasha. NOT me, no matter how much I wish I came up with such a great manga/anime! ^_^

Author's Note: OMG, thank you all so much for reading my story and giving me such good reviews! Receiving good reviews (even threatening ones ^_^) makes me sooo happy! Does anyone think that they've figured out who the mystery youkai [demon] is yet? Hey, what are you waiting for?! Stop reading these stupid author's notes and find out!!

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   

"In the Crossfire" by: Jesia-chan

Chapter 2: Old Friends

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~  

            "Long time no see, Sakura-san."

            Sakura's eyes widened with sudden recognition of this familiar voice and whirled around. "Kouga-kun!" she screeched in delight and ran to his open arms. The embrace was brief but sweet.

            "I've missed you Sakura-san," Kouga said as she pulled away to look at him.

            "Kouga-kun, it's only been a couple of weeks! We've gone for _months without seeing each other before," she smiled at him warmly._

            Kouga smiled back and took her hands in his. "Days feel like weeks, weeks feel like months, months feel like years," he said softly.

            Sakura stared at him in shock, not sure what exactly one of her best friends was saying. She opened her mouth to say something, but found herself speechless. What could she say? 'He's been acting kind of weird for the past several months. Almost . . . romantic?' Sakura quickly dismissed the idea. 'Nah . . . not Kouga-kun; he's my best friend! And a full-blooded demon. Dad told me that no full-blooded demon would be interested in a half-breed, much less a quarter-demon.'

            Kouga could see that Sakura was baffled by his behavior. 'I'd better cut the romantic crap. She's seeing right through it!' he mentally scolded himself. 'I mean this is Sakura, she's smart enough to know when I'm not being myself.'

            Both of them finally snapped back to reality and out of their deep thoughts. "Umm . . . Kouga-kun?" Sakura asked, looking back and forth between his aqua-blue eyes and their cupped hands.

            "Oh, sorry," he replied sheepishly, letting go of her hands. "I just haven't been myself lately."

            "It's okay. I've noticed that you've been acting strangely," Sakura eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

            "Nani? [What?]" Kouga wore a confused expression, wondering what she was thinking.

            Sakura gasped, "Kouga-kun! You've fallen in love!"

            Kouga began to blush fiercely and looked away. 'She knows?!' he thought worriedly. 'Should I go ahead and tell her? No, I already promised myself I wouldn't claim her until she's at least fifteen.'

            "It's true, isn't it? It's written all over your face!" Sakura giggled. "I'm happy for you Kouga-kun." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

            "Really?" Kouga asked, puzzled.

            "Hai, and if you ever want someone to talk to about it, I'm your girl."

            Poor Kouga-kun was _still_ confused, 'She doesn't think that it's her? How could it be anybody else _but her?' Realization suddenly slapped him in the face, 'Did she just say "I'm your girl"?'_

            Sakura had already dropped her hand from his shoulder. "Kouga-kun? Hello – anybody home?" Sakura-chan waved her hand back and forth in front of his pensive eyes. He once again snapped back to reality. "You've been really quiet," she observed. "Is something wrong?"

            "Oh, no of course not! How can anything be wrong when I'm with you, Sakura-san?"

            Sakura dismissed the romantic talk again, as if it weren't really for her. "Well, anyway . . . I'm very happy for you, that you've found someone to love."

            She hugged him again and he hugged back, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy. 'Gods she smells good! I wish I could just hold her like this forever,' Kouga thought possessively. 'Maybe I could take her now. So what's a week?'

            "Uhh, Kouga-kun?" Sakura said, "You can let go now."

            Kouga gave one last tight squeeze, opened his eyes, and . . .

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   

Author's Note: Sorry about having to leave another cliffhanger. I just can't help myself, it's fun watching the readers squirm! But really I'm not this evil, trust me. I'm also sorry about making the chapter kinda short; I wanted to get more out to you guys before you all sicced Sessy (or any other powerful, evil character) on me. Did anyone guess that it could be Kouga? Heh, must have fooled you guys pretty good, huh? Sorry if he's OOC (out of character); I've only seen episodes 35 and 36 with him in it and heard somewhere that he's a sweet talker (?). Let me know if I'm wrong. Anyways, in this fic, I'm gonna make up a _youkai age rule: any character with any amount of demon blood will age normally until they are seventeen; after that they will age one year every ten years. Is that okay with you guys? That makes Kouga and Inuyasha still pretty young. I'm not promising anything, but I __might be able to update about once a week or so. It just depends on extracurricular things and homework. Don't forget to review!! Ja ne! [See ya later!]_


	4. Daddy's Job

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own Inuyasha; you know that, I know that. Thank you very much!

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long ^^; *Sweatdrop*. Those darn teachers, we do all the work, they get paid! They've been bombarding me all kinds of homework; and who gave them permission to give us three tests on the last day before spring break? It's insane, I'm telling you . . .

okami: Thanks for giving me such good reviews, you and Nankinmai seem to be my number one fans so far! ^_^  
  


Nankinmai: Thanks for not actually siccing Sessy on me . . . I couldn't sleep at night with all the worrying . . . ^^; (Kidding of course!) Oh and Inuyasha doesn't know about his daughter being friends with Kouga and isn't going to figure it out for at least a couple more chapters (yes his reaction will not be worth missing!).

lil washu-chan: Gomen for the cliffhangers; like I said, I can't help it! It's fun. (I have to admit, being evil _is_ fun sometimes!)

Foxstar2k2: Thanks! This story's going to get better and better (hopefully you'll agree with me) and it'll probably be pretty long.

Mystic Ice: You seem very enthusiastic about my story! Thanks! ^_^

pnut: For all you readers out there to know, pnut is one of my best friends and we go to the same school and stuff. What pnut was saying about Kouga wanting to kill her and take me is part of this hilarious yet very WEIRD rp we've been doing. First it was just us, now we've got a couple more of our friends in on it; we're considering making it a fanfic. Let me know either by E-mail (Jesiaskyepaige07@aol.com) or by mentioning it in your review if you think we should. Oh yeah! The rp includes a very useful jar of mayonnaise and a curling iron . . . I'm laughing out loud just remembering it!! And now every time someone says mayonnaise or I see a jar of mayonnaise, I burst out laughing.

the person who sits on a pink chair and reads fanfics (leila): I hope you like the recent additions to my story!

Wildfire Dreams: Thank you for all of the compliments! Also thank you so much for giving me my first review, I was so excited when I got it! ^_^

SakuraYasha: "Wasting precious calories"? Feh! Just eat another Twinkie or take another sip of Coke . . . gain those calories right back! (A/N: I don't own Twinkies or Coca-Cola. ^^;;;;.)

Anyways, on with the ficcy!!

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *    ~  

"In the Crossfire" by: Jesia

Chapter 3: Daddy's Job

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *    ~

              *A girl's desperate screams echo throughout the seemingly endless forest.*

              "He's got'er! That demon's got'er!" a village man yelled. "I saw'im, he picked her up and took off into the trees!" he pointed in the direction the accused youkai had tore off to.

              "I don't think so!" Inuyasha growled and leapt off in the pointed direction. Miroku and Shunusuke followed him on the transformed Kirara with exterminating weapons in tow.

              By the time they reached the ravenous youkai, it was already feeding on the young girl's dead body.

              "Chikuso, we're too late," Shunusuke murmured under his breath.

              Inuyasha didn't waste any time in attacking with his Claws of Steel. The unsuspecting demon barely escaped the hanyou's assaulting talons. Leaping off to the side he ran into Miroku who struck him in the head with his staff. Now dazed, it became surrounded. Kirara growled and bared her fangs into its face dangerously; the once vicious murdering youkai became startled.

              "Now, time to finish the job," Inuyasha snarled as he unleashed Tetsusaiga . . .

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

              "You were unable to save my daughter?" the village man asked, afraid his fear was to be confirmed.

              "We are greatly sorry for your loss, sir. But now that the problem youkai is destroyed, no one else shall have to endure such suffering. Your village can now sleep at night without fear," Miroku explained. "I've already said a prayer for your daughter's soul to venture to the world beyond in peace."

              "Thank you so much, sir monk," the village man bowed. "Here is your payment." He handed over a few coins from his robe.

              "Hey! This isn't what we agreed on!" Inuyasha cried indignantly as he saw their reward.

              "Inuyasha, calm down! We couldn't save the girl, we deserve to get paid less," Shunusuke reasoned.

              Inuyasha simply snorted and walked off back towards home to catch a late lunch. Kirara followed the hanyou's example and started after him. (A/N: Inuyasha's house is about a mile away from Kaede's village. Right now they are in a different village several miles away from Kaede's. In case you haven't figured it out yet, they are basically amateur demon slayers who also do any odd jobs or good deeds around the area's villages for money.)

             "Inuyasha, wait up!" Miroku called after him and ran to catch up.

             Shunusuke sweatdropped, "Uhh . . . Excuse them for their rudeness of just walking out without expressing gratitude for your business," he bowed slightly. "Thank you, call for us again if another demon stalks your village at night. We will gladly assist you." The youth then also ran after his father and demon friends.

             "Strange bunch they are . . ." the village man sighed and went to tell his wife the despairing news of their daughter's untimely death . . .

             (A/N: The demon that Inuyasha just killed had been seen in the village the night before to pick out its victim. That's why Shunusuke-kun said stuff about demons stalking the village at night.)

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

            "Uhh, Kouga-kun?" Sakura said, "You can let go now."

            Kouga gave one last tight squeeze, opened his eyes, and . . . let her go. Sakura smiled her cute smile that had the ability to make anyone's heart melt. 'Although she has a childish smile . . .' Kouga observed. 'I've always noticed that she acts mature for her age . . . unlike that pouty, jealous Ayame.' (A/N: Once again, I have only seen Inuyasha episodes 1-36. I don't know much about Ayame, but what I've heard is that she was jealous of Kagome and I picked up from somewhere that she's a bit pouty. Not dissing her though! I like Ayame; she's pretty and has a cool outfit. ^_^) He smiled back at her; more like a smirk, really.

           'Uh-oh, what's he scheming now?' Sakura wondered. Her smile faded and was replaced by a look of scrutiny and suspicion.

           Before she knew it, she was being held up in Kouga's strong arms, bridal style. "Going to the river, ne?" he asked. Sakura giggled a "Hai". "Allow me to get you there a little faster, Sakura-san."

           "Alright," she replied playfully. "Sounds like fun, Kouga-kun."

           "Hold on tight!" he commanded. Sakura obeyed and looped her arms around his neck, resting against his broad, muscular chest. Kouga smirked again. 'Good, I've got her complete trust. I should after being "friends" with her for almost three years now.' Kouga began running in the direction of the river. 'I remember when I first met her . . .'

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   Flashback   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

           A twelve-year-old Sakura is seen wandering about the lush green forest. It is a rather nice spring day, not a single cloud in the sky. She is wearing a soft, light blue kimono with a red ribbon holding her thick mane of wavy raven black hair in a ponytail resembling Kikyo's. Kouga and one of his wolf underlings are hiding behind a row of bushes several yards off.

           'So that's her . . . the girl I decided to spare,' thought Kouga, staring. 'If her blood were not part Kagome's, I would've gotten rid of her when I had the chance; just to get back at that Mutt-face.'

           Sakura's miko [priestess] intuition told her that there was a demon watching her. "Hello? Is someone there?" Sakura called out bravely. "Who are you? Show yourself!" She looked around the empty clearing, until a brown wolf caught her eye. "Huh? Where did you come from?" Sakura began walking toward it, hand outstretched as if to pet it. The wolf could sense that she wasn't a danger to him or his leader and that she wasn't afraid of him, so why not indulge in letting the girl have some fun? It was nice having his ears scratched every once in a while.

           'What?! I didn't command that idiotic wolf to come out. He's blown my cover!' Kouga growled at this insubordination of his underling.

           Meanwhile, Sakura was kneeling down, petting the canine happily and giggling as it licked her face. Then her canine ears detected a low growl; but it wasn't coming from the wolf she was petting . . . it was coming from the bushes! "Who's there?! Come out, now!" she called again after standing up. Kouga emerged from his hiding place. "Who are you, and why were you spying on me?!" Sakura demanded.

           Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and questioned, "A little over-confident, are we?" He cocked his head to one side and smiled arrogantly.

           Sakura growled, "Answer!" she demanded once again.

           Kouga was becoming quite impressed with her fire and spirit. After all, it wasn't every day that such a young girl could stand her ground against him; most kids her age would be deathly frightened at the sight of a demon. 'Kagome was nothing like this . . . She must have picked this act up from mutt-face.'

           "I'm Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe," he replied matter-of-factly. Oh, how he loved showing off his title! ^_^

           "You sound like an arrogant a--."

           "I already know who you are . . ." the cocky demon interrupted, "you are the granddaughter of the great dog demon of the Western lands, ne?"

           Sakura was surprised, not many knew that she was the descendant of a Great Demon.

           "That's what a thought," Kouga sneered. "Quarter-demon, feh."

           That last line really pissed Sakura off. "Oh that's it. Come on WIMPY WOLF, bring it on!" she shouted.

           Kouga dropped his arms to his sides and stared at the girl in disbelief. 'She dares challenge me? And _what did she just call me?!'_

           "What's wrong? Cat demon got your tongue?" Sakura teased, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. Kouga burst into laughter, but Sakura didn't see what was so funny. "What's so funny?"

           Kouga had never laughed so hard in all of his years of existence. His sides began to ache and his lungs were begging for more life-giving oxygen. (A/N: Laughing like this is a good anaerobic exercise! ^_^)

          After his laughing fit subsided he looked up to see one angry girl: hands on her hips and her foot tapping the ground irritably as if to say "I'm waiting!" Kouga finally realized how stupid he must have looked laughing so much; to cover his embarrassment he coughed. "I like you, girl," he said in all seriousness. "No one, much less a child, has ever dared challenge me," Kouga lied. (A/N: Inuyasha's challenged him, plenty . . .) "What's your name?"

         "Sakura," she answered.

         "That name means "cherry blossoms", ne?" Sakura nodded. "How fitting, cherry blossoms smell good in the springtime."

         Sakura looked down and blushed fiercely. 'He just complimented my scent?'

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   End flashback   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   

         "Kouga-kun . . . Kouga-kun . . . KOUGA-KUN!!"

         "Huh . . . ?"

         "You just passed up the river . . ."

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

Author's Note: How about that? Did you like the flashback scene? I got the idea of the wolf coming out, Sakura petting it, and the wolf licking her face from my dog, Samantha. I swear I have one of the cutest most adorable mutts in the world! She's my baby . . .  Anyway, I keep taking this Inuyasha quiz that's supposed to tell you which character would be your ideal partner. And here's my results after taking it, like two and a half dozen times!: about 97% of the time, I get Kouga; about 1.5% of the time, I get hanyou Inuyasha; about 1.49% of the time, I get ningen [human] Inuyasha; and approximately .01% of the time, I get Miroku. ^^; No matter how brutally honest I answer these questions I always get Kouga . . . weird . . . *Dun dun dun.* Whoa, where'd that freaky music come from? O_o

PLEASE REVIEW!! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE MOTIVATED I'LL BE TO UPDATE!! Please feel free to E-mail me, too. Once again, it's: Jesiaskyepaige07@aol.com. Ja ne minna!


	5. Subconscious Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But he's on my Christmas list . . . ^_^;;;

Author's Note: Yay!! TWENTY reviews, I'm soooo happy! Arigato minna-san. ^_~ Onegai [Please] do keep the reviews coming.

Jesia: "You like me; you really like me!" *Sobs out of sheer joy.*

Inuyasha: "Ursai [Shut up], just get on with the fic! I wanna know what's going to happen to my hypothetical daughter."

Jesia: "Hey! You can't tell me what to do! This is my fic, not yours." *Sticks tongue out at Inu.*

Kouga: "I agree with Mutt-face. Just shut up and get on with it! I wanna know if I get the girl in the end . . ." *Smirks evilly.*

Jesia: *GASP!!* "OMG!! Did you two just _AGREE_ on something?!"

Sesshomaru: *Pops up out of nowhere.* "I, Sesshomaru, must also agree with my *gag* half-brother . . . By the way, am I in this?"

Jesia: *Shrugs.* "You might be; no promises though!" *Gasps again.* "Wow, all _three_ of you agree on something . . ."

Naraku: "GET ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!!"

Kagura: "Yes, you are getting to be quite a pest."

Jesia: *Blink blink* ". . . Hey! You're supposed to be dead!" *Points accusing finger at Naraku.* "Hey, Kouga. Could you . . . ?"

Kouga: "Gladly." *Grins.* *Kills Naraku, again.*

Inuyasha: "Hey! I wanted to do the honors!"

Kouga: "Too bad, Mutt-face. You got to kill him last time!"

Inuyasha and Kouga: *Start arguing.*

Jesia: *Sigh.* "I wonder if they'll ever agree on anything ever again?"

Sesshomaru and Kagura: *Sweatdrop.* *Disappear.*

Jesia: O_o "Anyways. Now, what you've all been waiting for . . . drum roll, please." *Drum roll.* Chapter four of 'In the Crossfire'!"

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

"In the Crossfire" by: Jesia

Chapter 4: Subconscious Desires

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

            "Kouga-kun . . . Kouga-kun . . . KOUGA-KUN!!"

            "Huh . . . ?"

            "You just passed up the river . . ."

            Kouga stopped. "I did?" he looked behind him. "I did . . ." he said slowly. "Sorry about that, I don't know where I thought I was taking you . . ."

            'Of course I know . . .' he thought. He knew that his growing subconscious desire for the girl and his wolf instincts were starting to take control of his actions. He mentally slapped himself, 'Stupid wolf, stupid!' He knew _exactly_ where his inner-wolf was wanting to take her . . .

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            "Oi! [Hey!] Shippo! Where'd Sakura run off to?" Inuyasha asked the teenage kitsune sitting on the floor, innocently practicing his magic.

            "Oh, Sakura? I think Sango said that she went to take a bath and get some fresh air," Shippo replied.

            "Speaking of Sango, where is she?" Miroku, who just entered their semi-futuristic home, inquired.

            "She's in the bedroom," Shippo answered, pointing towards the hallway. "Taking a nap, I think."

            Shunusuke, with the little Kirara mounted on his shoulder, entered as Shippo said this. "Good, Mom needs her rest. Carrying a baby is a hard job, ne?" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

            "*Yawn.* Konnichiwa [Hello] minna," Sango greeted sleepily as she staggered out of her and Miroku's bedroom. "There is some lunch for you in the kitchen."

            Shippo suddenly froze, sweatdrops began collecting all around his head. "Sounds good, Sango-chan," Miroku said, putting a loving arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. "Arigato Ai [Love]."

            "Hai, arigato mother," said a hungry Shunusuke. Inuyasha had already disappeared into the kitchen.

            "Oi, Sango. Where's our lunch?" the hanyou asked, slight agitation in his tone.

            "I left it on the table, Inuyasha," Sango answered.

            "There's nothing here!" Everyone in the living room turned their attentive stares to the nervous kit on the floor. "SHIPPO!"

            In the blink of an eye, the kitsune dashed out the front door. An enraged hanyou stalked back into the main room and saw the door swinging on its hinges. "Oh no ya don't!" he shouted as he sprinted after the guilty fox. The rest of the group followed to referee the chase.

            Shippo ran in a circle around the perimeter of the house, Inuyasha hot on his heels. "Wahh! I'm a growing teenage kitsune youkai, I need lots of food!" he cried.

            Inuyasha caught the kitsune kid and backed him up against the side of the house. "_Growing?!_ Hah! You're already in your youkai years; you stopped growing a while ago!" the hanyou looked as though he was preparing to wring his red-headed friend's neck right off his body.

            "Inuyasha!" the others yelled from the porch.

            "Don't beat Shippo-chan up! Think of Kagome," Sango told him.

            Inuyasha's eyes softened as his love's name graced his furry ears. He blinked and released his tense muscles. "Fine," he said slowly, backing away from his potential prey. Shippo, however, continued to tremble with fear.

            "Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku called after his dog-eared friend.

            "I need some time to think, I'm going to the Go-Shinboku tree."

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            'I just have to fight it the best I can,' Kouga thought solemnly. 'Sakura might hate me if I took her now. And of course she's close to her father . . . she might side with him and I'll never see her again.'

            "Hey, Kouga-kun. Why don't you put me down and we can just walk and talk? Back to the river, I mean," the young girl in his arms suggested.

            "Oh, um, okay. You sure?"

            "Hai," she replied. Kouga let her down gently, making sure her feet touched the ground before reluctantly letting her go. Sakura frowned slightly when he first hesitated to remove his arms from around her. Kouga saw this and immediately backed off. The pair began back tracking to the river. "Hmm . . ." Sakura murmured thoughtfully.

            "Nani? What are you thinking about?" asked the curious wolf youkai as they continued their walk.

            "I was just thinking . . . whoever's caught your hear so completely must really be fantastic," Sakura explained, "to have _you_, of all people, daydreaming! You're usually pretty serious."

            "Daydreaming? Is that what you thought I was doing?" Kouga shook his head. "Iie, I was just . . . reminiscing."

            Sakura turned to look at her wolf friend and tilted her head to one side like a kawaii [cute] puppy. "Oh really? Reminiscing what exactly?"

            Kouga quickly glanced to one side, attempting to come up with a good excuse that would fool the daughter of the most intelligent girl he had ever met. "Um, well . . . I-it's not important really."

            "Honto? [Really?]" Sakura playfully inquired once again, glancing briefly in his direction. "Huh?"

            'He's gone?' Sakura stopped walking and looked around in a confused manner. 'I can sense that he's still here, somewhere . . . but where?'

            "Kouga-kun?!" she called frantically, her eyes darting around the area. Suddenly, Sakura heard something behind her. She gasped, "Nani?!"

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

Author's Notes: Gomen minna-san; yet another cliffie ^^;;;. Once again, thank you all so much for reviewing! My special chocolate chip cookies and hugs all around! *Hands reviewers cookies and gives them all big hugs.* Maybe if I get more reviews, I'll hand out Inuyasha plushies . . .

Inuyasha: *Beams with pride.*

Kouga: "Hey!! I thought _I_ was the star?! Why not give everyone a plushie of me?!"

Inuyasha: "Stop complaining, Wimpy Wolf."

Jesia: *Sigh.* "Bakas . . . don't argue anymore, I might be tempted to sic fangirls on you."

Inuyasha and Kouga: *Gasp!* "You _wouldn't!"_

Jesia: "HEY!! INUYASHA AND KOUGA FANGIRLS! HERE THEY ARE; INUYASHA AND KOUGA ARE RIGHT HERE!" *Ties Inuyasha and Kouga to chairs and starts charging admission for rabid fangirls to glomp them.* "Heh heh, I'm good!"

~*Later, after all of the rabid fangirls have gone.*~

Kouga: "Wow, you're evil. I like you!" ^_^

Jesia: "Uh oh, spaghetti-O . . ." O_o;;;

Inuyasha: "This can't end well . . ." *Sigh.*

Jesia: *Runs away.* "Darn quiz!" (See ending Author's Notes for previous chapter and you'll understand. ^_^;;;)

I know that was weird . . . but it's like 12:42 in the morning and I feel really . . . weirded out . . . (You can just ask pnut about how I get the strangest ideas in the middle of the night.) Gomen for the strangeness. ^_^;;;; Please click that li'l button down there to review. MAYONNAISE!! *Ahem.* I'm okay. Ja ne minna-san! Love y'all! *Blows kisses.* G'night. ^_~


	6. Questions Left Unanswered

Disclaimer: Noperz, I don't own Inuyasha!

Author's Note: Gomen nasai minna-san!! Gomen times infinite! I haven't updated in like, a month! Now on with the excuses: my internet was down for a week, I had a severe case of writer's block, plus CATS testing started this week at school. Mostly it was the writer's block's fault -_-;;;;; But amazingly, the other night I decided to open my electronic fortune cookie and it said something like "You are on a creative streak", so I sat down and tried to write. And suddenly I really _was_ on a creative streak! In between miscellaneous muck at school I came up with the most kawaii things ever!! I hope you all agree; I personally think that this is the most kawaii chapter yet! Okay, I'll stop boring you and let you get on with reading and reviewing "Chapter 5: Questions Left Unanswered".

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

"In the Crossfire" by: Jesia-chan

Chapter 5: Questions Left Unanswered

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

            "BOO!!" Kouga shouted.

            "Wahh!" Sakura shrieked. "Kouga-kun, you baka! You sca – err, startled me."

            "Gomen Sakura-san," Kouga said, then smirked. "Think I'm too serious now?"

            "Huh?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

            "You said I'm usually serious," he explained, "Would you rather that I was more fun? More unpredictable?"

            "Ano [Well] . . . actually I'd rather that you just be yourself . . ."

            'What is wrong with him?! He almost gave me a heart-attack!' Sakura thought, looking down towards the ground, clutching her rapidly beating heart; she breathed in slowly to catch her breath.

            "Sakura-san, daijoubu [are you alright]?" Kouga questioned, a slight hint of worry etched in his countenance. "Did I really scare you that bad?"

            The girl's breathing evened out. "Iie, daijoubu [I'm alright] Kouga-kun," Sakura assured him and started walking again. Kouga, like the lovesick puppy he was, immediately followed.

            "Are you sure you're okay? Gomen nasai, I really didn't mean to –."

            "You've been acting SO strange, Kouga-kun. Is there something on your mind? Something you want to talk to me about?"

            ". . . . ."

            "Kouga-kun? Are you listening to me?!" She glared at him demandingly.

            ". . . We're here," he replied finally, rather sullenly.

            "Hmm?" Sakura looked ahead and saw her destination down the hill a little ways ahead. "Oh . . ."

            'He sounds so sad. And why is he avoiding my questions? What's he trying to cover up?' Sakura wondered, a distressed look on her face.

            "A good bye kiss, Sakura-san?" Kouga asked eagerly, yet unsure.

            "N-Nani?!" Sakura breathed. Surprised and shocked, she turned to face him with uncertainty in her golden-amber eyes.

            'What did he just say?' she thought, a sudden rush of adrenaline surging throughout her body, speeding up her heart rate once again. 'Do my ears deceive me? Is this real, or a dream? Oh kami, he must be able to hear how fast my heart's pumping; how embarrassing!' Millions of thoughts raced through her head at once and, being the inexperienced, distressed teenage girl that she was, blushed and her mind began to panic. 'Ohh gods, what am I supposed to do, what am I supposed to say?! I NEED HELP!!' her brain screamed.

            The next few moments seemed to go by in slow motion. Kouga ignored the fact that she seemed to be in a state of shock and enveloped the girl in his arms; she didn't object. Before Sakura knew it, the thing that she had so feared was over. He simply planted a warm, gentle kiss on her right temple and pulled away.

            "Sakura-san . . ."

            "Kouga-kun . . ."

            'Oh no, here it comes. She hates me. I made the same mistake again, I was too forward. How could I be so stupid --?'

            Sakura's shock and embarrassment had already subsided; she smiled at him. "I've told you hundreds of times before . . . we're friends --."

            'Oh no,' Kouga thought whiningly, 'not the "we're-just-friends-you're-like-a-brother-to-me-so-let's-just-keep-it-that-way-and-not-complicate-things" talk!'

            "You don't need to be so formal with me!" Sakura finished.

            'Huh?'

            "You don't have to call me 'Miss' all the time. In fact I'd prefer that you just call me Sakura, okay?"

            Kouga blinked once, then twice. "Oh . . ." was all he could think of to say to this.

            "Now, what was it that you were going to say?" she asked him sweetly, flashing her canine fangs at him flirtatiously.

            "Well, I was hoping I could see you again in two days."

            Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow at this. "Why?"

            "I simply wish to spend more time with you. Is that alright?"

            Sakura's face flushed at this. 'He wants to spend more time with me?'

            She pretended to think about it for a moment and said, "Ano . . . I'm pretty busy at home . . . helping out with Sango-sama [Lady Sango] . . ."

            "The exterminator?!" Kouga interrupted.

            'Oh gods, don't tell me that witch is teaching her to slay demons!' Kouga gulped.

            "Hai, Sango-sama is an experienced demon-slayer. But she hasn't been able to work for a while because she's, well . . . you know? Pregnant." Sakura said the last word rather quietly.

            "Hmm?" Kouga noticed that she seemed a bit uncomfortable with saying that last word. "What's wrong?"

            'Please don't tell me she would be afraid of having pups!' Kouga's mind pleaded.

            Sakura said nothing; she was uncomfortable with the subject because of her upcoming fifteenth birthday. 'I'll officially be eligible to any male of age, whether it be ningen [human], hanyou, or youkai, in seven days . . . But . . . the problem is . . . no one will want me . . . ever . . ." she thought to herself sadly. 'No, I won't cry in front of Kouga-kun!' she told herself sharply.

            Kouga finally got up the courage to ask, ". . . Sakura-sa – I mean, Sakura? Are you afraid of what might happen after your birthday?"

            "You remember my birthday?" she asked quietly, trying to change the subject.

            'He's such a great friend to me, being so concerned for me and all . . . Too bad that's all he could ever be: a friend. Actually Kouga-kun, I'm afraid of what might _not happen.'_

            "Sakura, there's nothing to be afraid of . . . I'm here for you," he assured the girl, suddenly taking her hand in his and giving it a tight squeeze. "I lo--," he stopped himself.

            "Hmm? What were you going to say?"

            Kouga mentally cursed at himself, 'Aw, kuso! What should I say now?' But then he caught notice of her kawaii inu [dog] ears and thought of a good cover-up. (Or at least he thought it was a good cover-up.)

            "I love your ears."

            Sakura giggled almost uncontrollably at this as Kouga let go of her hand and started playfully tweaking her ears. "You can thank my father for giving me those," she purred. Kouga barely let out a slight growl at the mention of Inuyasha, but Sakura took no notice. "Well, if you get to tweak my ears . . . I get to play with your tail!!"

            Kouga stopped petting her ears and grinned. "Oh yeah? Well . . . you'll have to catch me first!" He took off down towards the riverbank, Sakura quickly closing the distance between them.

            'Hmph, fifteen years ago I could've run twice as fast with the Sacred Jewel shards!' Kouga thought, irritated. 'Oh well, doesn't matter now that I've taught myself to run faster and get stronger on my own; I don't need those stupid shards anymore!'

            While Kouga-kun was occupied with his thoughts, Sakura made her move. She got up enough running speed to finally pounce on her prey; they rolled down to the very edge of the water with Sakura sitting on top of Kouga, grinning. "Gotcha!" she shouted triumphantly. Kouga hardly knew what hit him. Sakura burst into giggles at his surprised expression and said, "Now I get to play with your kawaii wolf tail!"

            "Oh yeah? Not if _I've_ got _you_!"

            "Huh?"

            Kouga grunted as he used his brute strength to force the girl and himself to roll over to one side so that their positions had been switched. Now _he had __her pinned to the ground. "See? Now I've got you," he grinned from ear to ear._

             "Hey! That's not fair, you're a guy! Of course you'd be much stronger than me," Sakura laughed and used her palms against his armor to try to push him off of her. But he wouldn't budge.

            'What's this feeling?' she thought, 'Why won't he move?'

            Kouga wanted to tell her plain and simple, 'I want you,' but he knew that he couldn't. Not yet.

            "So, will you meet me in the forest in two days?" Kouga asked a bit forcefully, still unmoving from his dominant position.

            "Um, of course Kouga-kun," Sakura replied with a slight unease.

            "Promise?" a pleading look in his dark, stormy blue eyes.

            "Hai, I promise," she said, smiling reassuringly.

            As reluctant as Kouga was, he crawled off Sakura and sat down next to her, facing the river with his back towards her. She sat up as well and stared at the crystal sparkling water. "Go ahead," Kouga said.

            "Huh?!" Sakura said, blushing, confused.

            He turned his head so that his profile was visible to her. "You said you wanted to play with my tail. You caught me, go ahead," he said simply and faced away from her again.

            "Oh," Sakura replied, embarrassed. She scooted up closer directly behind Kouga and began gently combing her clawed fingers through his thick, furry tail. Kouga turned his face up towards the sky, his eyes closed, and a low, contented growl emanating from his throat. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Sakura finished smoothing out his tail. "There!" she said, finally satisfied with her work. "So soft . . ." she mused, still patting the mass of fuzz. "So, I guess you better go, ne? I'm sure you've got more important things to do other than waste your time with a silly quarter-demon girl . . ."

            "Not really. I like spending time with you, Sakura. For a long time before I met you, I was really sad," Kouga explained. Sakura stopped playing with his tail and immediately became concerned for him. "Someone very dear to me, sort of just . . . disappeared," he shook his head. "But that's in the past."

            'Or rather, the future . . .' he thought.

            "Arigato for making me so happy again."

            Sakura's cheeks turned hot. "Uhh, you're welcome Kouga-kun."

            "But I guess I'd better go anyway. Leave you to your bath . . ." Kouga responded and rose from his sitting position.

            "Yeah, I'll bet one of your comrades is looking for you. Being leader of a wolf-demon tribe is a full-time responsibility, ne?" asked Sakura, looking up at him.

            Kouga ignored her question and helped her to her feet. "Here's our real good bye kiss . . ." he said softly and lightly kissed her cheek before she could object. "Ja ne Sakura! See you in two days, just come to the forest and I'll find you," he called as he quickly retreated into the Forest of Inuyasha and back to his tribe's den. "Have a nice bath!"

            'She's just like her mother, always concerned about her hygiene!'

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

            Now that she was alone, Sakura began preparing for her bath. Her small backpack had gotten smushed while "playing" with Kouga, but no real harm done. She opened the pack and took out a strange outfit that her father had said belonged to her mother called a "bathing suit". Sakura used both her demonic and miko senses to make sure that she wasn't being watched . . . She wasn't.

            The girl then quickly stripped down and immediately changed into the strange one-piece swimming garment, one of the many things that her mother had left behind. Sakura then dipped her toes into the water to test its temperature. 'Brrr!' she shivered. 'Oh well, it is only spring after all. Cold water is to be expected.' She started to walk into the frigid water anyway but then quickly retreated back to the grassy shore, shivering. 'I've just got the jump in and get it over with!' she told herself. Sakura dove in and forced herself to stay under for a few seconds. When she finally resurfaced she held back a shriek. 'S-So c-cold . . . !'

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

            "Oi, Kouga!!" shouted Ginta from his perch on a ledge next to their waterfall home. "Where've ya been?"

            Hakkaku, who met Kouga down below, laughed, "Smells like he's been with Sister's daughter!"

            Ginta laughed too, "AGAIN?!" he hooted.

            "Ursai you two! I happen to be planning on claiming her soon; she'll be our new alpha-female and your new 'sister'," explained Kouga.

            "Oi, I've got a question, Kouga: why do you only go to see her when she's about to bathe, and then not stick around for the show?" Hakkaku teased.

            Kouga growled audibly, "Because, you baka, I'm not a pervert like that houshi [monk] and his son! She could tell if I was spying on her anyway and I would lose her trust . . ." explained Kouga, then grinned. "It's also part of my plan to keep Mutt-face from finding out and keeping her away from me."

            "How's that?" asked the naïve Ginta, interested, as he leapt down from the ledge to join in the conversation.

            Hakkaku was puzzled as well, "Yeah, what does bathing have to do with anything?"

            "Feh, have you no _faith_ in your leader? When I'm with her my scent gets on her one way or another, then she washes it off! She also washes the clothes that she was wearing and puts on a fresh garment; this way she helps me unknowingly . . ."

~   *   ~   *   Later, in the evening at Sakura's house after dinner . . .  *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            "So Sakura, you're looking rather clean and fresh tonight . . ." said a smirking, flirtatious Shunusuke as his hand started down her back . . .

            Sakura slapped his hand away, leaving a scratch from her sharp claws. "Yeah, so keep your dirty hands off me before I'm tempted to drown you in the pond . . ."

            Shunusuke acted shocked and taken aback, "Aww, what's wrong Sakura? My hands are too dirty to even hope to touch such a delicate flower?"

            "Guh, uh, um," Sakura stuttered.

            "She said to keep your hands off her," Inuyasha reminded him. "So, you'd best take control of your wandering hand before I chop it off!" Shippo and Miroku looked at Shunusuke and warned him silently with their eyes.

            Shunusuke gulped, "Hai Inuyasha-sama [Lord Inuyasha]. Gomen nasai."

            "Sakura-chan? Can I talk to you for a little while?" asked Sango, motioning towards Sakura's room.

            "Of course Sango-sama, anything to get me away from your son!" Sakura glared daggers at the wide-eyed Shunusuke.

            The two women disappeared into Sakura's room and sat down. Sango was the first to speak, "Sakura-chan, pay no attention to Shunusuke. I think he might be a little nervous that you'll be of age soon . . ."

            Sakura's eyes widened, 'D-Don't tell me _he_ wants to marry me! I'd rather be mateless for all eternity than settle down with that lecherous baka!'

            "W-Why do you think that, Sango-sama?"

            Sango continued, "I think maybe he's afraid that you might get hurt. He wants to make sure that you end up with a man that will take good care of you, a man that will love and support you despite of what you are. We all hope to see you married to a good, decent man. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about . . ."

            Sakura blushed. "S-Sango-sama! You've already talked to me about . . . _that_ . . . !"

            Sango giggled, "No, I wasn't going to talk to you about _that either. I just wanted to ask you if you had any questions, also to explain a few things about how youkai claim mates." Sakura looked at Sango with respect and swiveled her ears forward to catch every word. "First of all, do you think you know of any male youkai that might be interested in you?"_

            "No . . . At least I don't _think_ so." Little did she know, a certain wolf youkai was thinking about her just then . . .

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

            Kouga lay on his back in his nest in his tribe's den, thinking about Sakura. Then he began reminiscing when he found out that Kagome was pregnant . . .

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   Kouga flashback (Kouga's point of view)   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            It was the night of the new moon. I decided to pay a visit to my dear Kagome-chan while the mutt-face was off hiding his sorry human self.

            "Oi, Kagome!" I called. She was on her way to that strange Bone-Eater's Well that would transport her home, she turned around with a nervous look on her face upon seeing me. As I came closer, I smelled something different about her . . . _MUCH_ different.

            "Kouga-kun . . ." she said quietly after I skidded to a stop right in front of her. "I-I . . ."

            My eyes widened . . . No it can't be . . . She was to be mine, not Mutt-face's! "Kagome . . . you . . . you're . . . carrying Mutt-face's pup?!" I couldn't believe it, she was unfaithful to me . . .

            "Hai, Kouga-kun. Inuyasha and I love each other . . . I'm sorry –."

            "Kagome . . . h-how could you?! I-I trusted you!"

            Kagome immediately became angry with me for some reason. "Kouga-kun, you're just a friend to me! I've always thought of you as just a friend; I never agreed to be with you! I LOVE INUYASHA AND HE LOVES ME. End of discussion." I gaped at her. No, she couldn't really mean those words, could she? I stared at her, my jaw still hanging wide open as salty tears began to form behind her soft brown eyes. "Gomen Kouga-kun, but I don't love you." Then she disappeared down the well.

            Okay, Kagome. But as soon as he hurts you I'll take you back whether you like it or not! I'll have to keep a close watch on them . . .

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

            Kouga sighed and began to sulk. 'How could I have been so stupid back then? Why didn't I realize before?'

            He sat there sulking still more for a few moments, but then turned his thoughts back to Sakura. 'What a wonderful day it will be when I proclaim my love for her. I just know that she'll agree to be mine!'

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

            "Okay, well, just in case a male youkai may be interested and you just don't realize it, I'll tell you anyway," Sango said and began the explanation, "The first step is the male will claim you verbally. Then if there is another male that wished to claim you as well, a fight may ensue. The loser, if still alive *grim face* will promptly leave. The winner will either wait for you to agree, or will proceed to claim you regardless. This depends on how patient he is and how bad he wants to have you as a mate. To make it known to all other males that you are taken, he will bite down on your neck gently, leaving a mark with his fangs."

            Sakura nodded, soaking in the knowledge intently. "How do you know all of this, Sango-sama? From all of those years of demon-exterminating?"

            "Hai, a youkai exterminator must know everything about demon ways, just to be safe," Sango replied. "Do you have any questions, Sakura-chan?"

            "Um, no, I don't think so . . ."

            "Alright, I suppose it's time for bed, ne?" Sango and Sakura hugged for a brief moment, then Sango started for the door, holding her bulging stomach.

            "Oh wait! I do have a question," Sakura piped up. Sango turned around to face the young woman, awaiting her question. "How will I know when I love someone? Or if he loves me back?"

            Sango smiled. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. You'll just know."

            Sakura returned her smile. "Arigato. Good night Sango-sama."

            "Good night Sakura-chan."

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

_Dear Diary,_

_            Shunusuke-kun was being a lecher again this morning. I wonder if he'll ever learn?  Of course I got back at him, though! And Dad threatened him again. Dad also seemed very tired and irritable this morning, like he didn't get enough sleep or something._

_            Shippo looked after Sango-sama today while I went to the river to bathe and wash my clothes. I met Kouga-kun today . . . he's been acting very strangely in the past several months. He also kissed me twice today! Well, sort of anyway; once on the temple and once on the cheek. He's in love with someone else though.. I still don't understand why he never wants to meet the rest of my family. Every time I bring up Dad or any of my "adopted family" he changes the subject. Oh well. I'm glad that I got over my little crush on Kouga-kun a couple years ago, 'cause I know that it would never work out, he only sees me as a friend . . ._

_            Well, there's not that much going on lately, that's why I haven't been writing as much and probably won't be for a while. There's just not anything all that interesting in my life to write about these days! I'd better finish for tonight, 'cause I think I hear Dad coming down the hallway to say good night._

_                                                                                    Ja ne,_

_                                                                                       Sakura-chan_

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

            Sakura put away her diary (another one of Kagome's left-behinds) just as Inuyasha cracked open her door. "Good night Sakura-chan."

            "Good night Daddy," Sakura said, lying in her bed under the covers. "I love you," she blew him a kiss.

            Inuyasha's smile brought a certain softness to his features. "Love you too," and disappeared, closing the door behind him.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

Author's Note: Whew!! That . . . was . . . a really . . . long one! It took me forever!! ^.^  I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, so please just be patient.

Please review!!!!!!!!! I adore reviews; I'm hoping for at least ten or twelve more before I have to update again. Onegai minna-san, I'm beggin' ya! Clicky that button down there. *Puppy dog eyes*.


	7. Sneak Attack

Disclaimer: Everyone wishes they owned Inuyasha. Am I right? Well, I'm one of those people, just another hopeless wisher.

Author's Note: Special thanks to Kagome and okami for reviewing my last chapter. Arigato for sticking with me! ^_~

Kagome: Don't worry, you'll find out what happened to Kagome within the next few chapters. That's all I'm saying for right now!

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   

"In the Crossfire" by: Jesia-chan

Chapter 6: Sneak Attack

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   Two days later . . .   *   ~   *   ~  

            _Dear Diary,_

_                        Shunusuke's being an ass again by constantly trying to feel mine; I told him this and he laughed. When he put his arm around my shoulder, still trying to distract me with his cute smile, I could feel his other hand slowly moving towards my right hip. That's when I got an idea: "Shunusuke-kun, Sango-sama told me that you're concerned about my coming of age soon. Arigato for caring so much! You're like a big brother to me." That wiped the smile right off his smug face; his wandering hand immediately froze as he contemplated what I had just said. Suddenly his skin turned pallor and he jumped away; a blue tint and a bead of sweat visible on his face. I simply laughed._

_            Today I promised Kouga-kun that I would meet him, so good bye for now!_

_                                                            Ja ne,_

_                                                                  Sakura-chan_

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

            Sakura found a clearing in the dense forest and sat down against a thick, old tree. She had been waiting for quite a while. The clearing was almost exactly right in the middle of the forest between her house and Kouga's den; Sakura, however, didn't know this. In fact, the girl didn't have a clue exactly where Kouga-kun's tribe lived. He never offered this information so she never asked.

            To pass the time, Sakura stared at the pattern of shady and sunny patches of forest floor before her, wondering, 'What's taking him so long? Surely he hasn't forgotten. He seemed so eager to meet me today to spend more time with me . . .' She sighed, then sniffed, but couldn't pick up his scent or sense him nearby. 'Oh well, it's not like I'm the woman he's in love with. I'm sure that something just came up.'

            That's when Sakura heard rustling in the nearby bushes behind the tree she was leaning on. She neglected her senses and immediately assumed that it was just Kouga trying to scare her again. "Nice try, Kouga-kun." Sakura stood up and confidently stalked over to the bushes, completely unaware and unprepared for what awaited her there . . .

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~ 

            "Oi, Kouga! Wake up!" cried Ginta as he shook his leader vigorously. "It's past midday. Didn't you promise to meet Sister's daughter again today?"

            "Hmm?" said a sleepy Kouga, rubbing his eyes. "Why're ya shakin' me like that? Stop that!" he commanded.

            Ginta stopped and backed away from the nest immediately, knowing how aggressive his leader could be. Sure, after meeting Kagome and spending time with her daughter Sakura he softened up over the years, but it was still better to be safe than dead! "This is the latest I've ever seen you sleep," Ginta commented. "What were you doing all night?"

            Kouga began to sit up and growled, "Like it's any of your business!"

            Ginta trembled and managed to stutter out, "S-Sorry . . . !" He bowed as if to beg for his life to be spared. "I-It wasn't any of m-my business."

            Kouga ignored Ginta's pitiful display and smirked. "I'll tell ya anyway. I was up a lot of the night thinking about what kind of pups Sakura and I would have . . ." Ginta had stopped bowing and trembling and sat before his master listening intently; sitting a respectful distance away from his nest I might add. Kouga was now sitting Indian-style and still smiling. "They would be half wolf-demon of course *BIG, happy smile* and let's see . . . I'm not good with numbers . . . ahh, three-eighths human and . . . one-eighth Mutt-face!" Ginta gave him a weird look and Kouga immediately recognized his mistake. "I mean demon-dog, of course!" He stretched his muscles, stood up, and began to walk towards the cave exit; Ginta followed.

            "Oi, Kouga!" (A/N: They say this a lot.) called Hakkaku. "One of the wolves saw Sakura waiting for you in the forest!"

            "Oh kuso! I almost forgot!" shouted Kouga, suddenly conscious of what day it was; he took off into the forest as fast as his legs could take him.

            "Never a 'Thank you Ginta, Hakkaku'," sighed Ginta.

            "Yeah, not even a pat on the back or a 'How could I run this tribe without you guys?' either," added Hakkaku.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            Kouga flew through the forest on swift legs, hoping that Sakura hadn't given up on him and gone home. He continually, almost frantically, sifted through all the various scents of the forest, trying to pick up hers.

            That's when it hit him . . .

            "Blood . . ." he whispered in disbelief. "Sakura's blood! There's no mistaking it; the scent's so strong!" Kouga took off again in a rage, suddenly wishing he still had those 'stupid' Sacred Jewel shards embedded in his legs. "Whatever's spilled Sakura's blood will surely die with _my claws to its throat!"_

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   

            Hardly a minute later Kouga stumbled upon the clearing. He felt close to fainting, his head was spinning, his dark blue eyes were bulging.

            Blood . . .

            everywhere . . .

            A dead giant snake youkai lay only feet away from the unconscious quarter-dog-demon known as Sakura. Kouga assessed the situation: The youkai's body had obviously been sliced to ribbons by Sakura's now blood-covered claws. Two puncture wounds were visible in Sakura's left side through her clothing. He was pretty sure he knew what happened . . . she had been surprised by the hungry demon that struck her with its poisonous fangs and just barely managed to kill it in defense before passing out.

            For the first time in his life, Kouga ultimately felt like bawling, but knew that there was no time for such foolishness. He rushed to Sakura's side, kneeled down and heaved the top half of her body up onto his lap. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it as if hoping to will her awake. His bleak hope was fulfilled as he was soon gazing into two beautiful gold eyes. "Kouga-kun . . ." she whispered hoarsely. "You . . . you came for me . . ." Sakura managed a weak smile.

            "Of course," he whispered back, running his thumb over her hand in reassurance.

            The sunlight from above the trees filtered through the leaves and lit up the girl's glistening face. She was drenched in sweat and blood and her temperature had risen to a dangerous high. "You really care for this girl so much?" she asked, referring to herself.

            Kouga nodded his head up and down slowly. "Onegai Sakura, don't talk anymore; don't worry about anything. This is my fault, I'll make sure that you recover and make it home safely. You have my word."

            "A-Arigato Kouga-kun. I trust you completely." She winced at the stinging pain in her side.

            Kouga held her limp body close, mindful of her wounds. "I love you Sakura-chan . . ." But she didn't hear this admittance of his love for her, for she had already slipped off into a peaceful, dark oblivion . . .

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

Author's Note: Sorry for making this chapter short, I wanted to get more out to you guys. But there probably won't be any more updates until after school's out on May 30. I reeeeally need to focus on doing some last minute A.R. reading if I want to pass A.R./Reading class. So gomen nasai in advance minna-san. Please review, I was quite disappointed in only getting two reviews for my last chapter. Oh well, maybe that chapter wasn't as great as I thought it was? Or maybe it was too long to read in one sitting or something? Please if there's a problem, tell me 'bout it! 'Cause I thought you guys wanted a really long chapter and plus I felt bad for not updating in a month.

Review pwease. ^.^ I accept both signed and anonymous reviews. And if you'd like to receive an E-mail every time I update, let me know in your review. Ja ne!


	8. Into the the Wolf's Den

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha. And that's my final answer!! I win a million big ones, yay! Err, not. ^^;;;;

Author's Note: Yes, summer! School's out! You know what that means. *Drum roll . . .* "Jesia's Big Inuyasha Summer Bash!" My new summer fic that is actually going over quite well, I'm surprised at the feedback I'm getting from reviewers on it. If you get bored enough, why don't you check it out? Thanks to everyone who has ever read or reviewed either of my stories, I really appreciate the support!! :-D

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

"In the Crossfire" by: Jesia

Chapter 7: Into the Wolf's Den

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            Soon Kouga realized that his Sakura-chan had once again fallen unconscious. 'Now what should I do?' he asked himself, a grim look of worry and regret on his young face. The wolf youkai knew that he couldn't simply take her home back to Mutt-face and feign that nothing had happened . . . No, he would just have to risk taking her to his den to rest until her demon blood finally healed her. Then escort her home safely and make sure that she understood to not mention him. 'I'm not sure how I'll convince her to understand, but I'll have to worry about that later. For now I need to get Sakura to the den where she'll be safe.' Kouga was aware that scavenging youkai looking for their next easy meal would be drawn to the clearing any second by the enticingly strong scent of freshly spilled blood. His senses served him correctly.

            Suddenly pair after pair of ferocious yellow and red eyes began showing themselves, glaring at the couple through the thick bushes and underbrush. "Damn . . ." Kouga hissed as he hoisted the sleeping form of Sakura into his arms. The wolf leader retreated as quickly as his legs would allow him to in the direction of his home, with only a half-formed plan in mind. The only thing that he failed to notice was a pair of sorrowful green eyes staring at him and his mate-to-be.

            'Still playing around with girls who aren't your type, eh Kouga?' the owner of the emerald eyes thought as she observed him take off back to his tribe . . . with _her._

            "I'll get that bitch to leave him alone, even if it kills me . . ." Ayame murmured from her hiding spot several yards away from the bloody clearing which was now infested with ravenous demons. "He made a promise to me, not her. Not Kagome either. _I_ am Kouga's rightful mate. I _will_ make him see it!" she vowed and balled her hands into tight fists.

            Ayame's good friend, Umi, had given her an idea on how to separate the blooming couple's friendship. One thing was for sure though . . . Ayame hated to lie, especially to such a nice looking girl that she would otherwise have made friends with and the man who had once saved her life as a child.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            Shunusuke was beyond confused; the whole situation felt like it went *whoosh!* right over his pony-tailed head. 'Why would she call me nii-chan [brother]? Surely she was just playing . . . right?' he wondered. The lecherous teenage Miroku-mini-me sighed. 'I certainly don't see Sakura as a sister; I see her as a soon-to-be-eligible, beautiful, intelligent young woman.' Shunusuke settled himself into a deep thought process on the living room floor while his tired mother napped in her's and Miroku's bedroom. 'Those inu ears are especially cute . . .'

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            Kouga immediately began barking out orders at his puzzled demon-wolves as he came to the waterfall entrance of his cave. The ones ordered around wasted no time in obeying. Warm fur blankets, cool water, some old rags, and clean bandages were all gathered and brought to the wolf prince's nest where the injured Sakura now lay. Kouga kneeled at her side with a concerned expression plaguing his features.

            Worried, Hakkaku began to ask, "Wh-What happen--?"

            "Is she going to be alright?" interrupted Ginta.

            Kouga didn't reply right away; he was still contemplating on what to do when she finally woke up. ". . . Of course she'll be alright . . ." he answered slowly. "She was attacked in the forest, but Sakura is a fighter . . . she'll be up and around before nightfall." Ginta and Hakkaku nodded in silent agreement. ". . . Well?" the leader of demon-wolves inquired roughly. "What are you two still doing here?! Go away. I'll call you if I need you again."

            "Oh, gomen Kouga," Ginta apologized sheepishly. Hakkaku simply nodded. The two wolf-demons bowed and left Kouga to nurse his Sakura-chan by himself.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            Amazingly enough, Kouga had somehow fallen asleep after tending to Sakura. First he had washed the blood off of her hands and cleaned her wound; this also helped to lower her temperature. Then he bandaged her side, (A/N: Without looking, perverts! :-P) noticed that she was shivering slightly, and wrapped her in the fur blankets. He then watched her sleep; her angel-face expressionless, her chest slowly moving up and down evenly with each breath she took, her white, triangular dog ears flat against her raven black hair. Just by watching her sleep so peacefully he was easily pulled into a very brief cat-nap while leaning against the cave wall . . . _very brief._

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            Sakura awoke wrapped in bandages and warm fur, and _quite_ confused. Her amber eyes surveyed her current surroundings . . . nope, this definitely was _not_ home. 'Where am I?' Suddenly her nose kicked in and alerted her that Kouga-kun was nearby; his scent was _everywhere_, like he _lived here or something . . . The young inu-girl arched her head up and rolled her eyes to the top of her skull. There sat her ex-crush, her hero, the only man outside her extended family she felt that she could depend on and trust: Kouga. Directly behind Sakura's head his body sat stiff against the hard rock wall, obviously asleep. 'What was that crazy wolf thinking?!' she asked herself furiously, suddenly angry at him for not taking her home._

            But then she saw Kouga's face turn in his sleep, her eyes softened. '_Wow, he's handsome,' she thought longingly. 'No, what am I thinking? He could never love me; we're just friends,' Sakura mentally scolded herself. 'Get over it, girl. Get these silly thoughts and fantasies out of your mind, 'cause you'll only get hurt when he finally claims that other woman he loves.' Her eyes then caught sight of Kouga's tail. She simply couldn't resist . . ._

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            Kouga awoke with heavy eyelids to find a pale, feminine, clawed hand gently stroking his brown wolf tail. "Oh, I'm sorry Kouga-kun! I didn't mean to wake you."

            His dark blue eyes lightened up at the sound of Sakura's voice. He turned his gaze to her golden-amber eyes, a genuine smile tugging at his lips. "S-Sakura! You're alright?" he asked. His excitement sounded similar to that of a little child waking up to find a truck-load of gifts on his birthday.

            "Um, yes?" she replied, surprised by her long-time friend's behavior.

            Kouga helped her to sit up and pulled her into a tight bear-hug. "Thank the gods," he murmured to himself joyfully. 

            Sakura flinched; her just-now-starting-to-heal injured side was being crushed against Kouga's armor. 'What is _wrong_ with him?! He's acting like I was knocking upon death's door or something; I've never seen him act like this!' Tears threatened to stain her face at the pain.

            A slight scent of salty tears reached the wolf-youkai's nose. It didn't take him long to realize that he was hurting her; he pulled away. "Gomen nasai, Sakura! Daijoubu? I didn't hurt you too bad did I? I'm so sorry; I was just so happy that ---."

            "I'm alright, Kouga-kun," Sakura interrupted. "So where are we? Are we at your home?" Kouga nodded. Sakura's ears pivoted. "I hear . . . running water . . . ?"

            "Hai, that reminds me; while you're here I want to show you around," he said eagerly.

            "Umm, alright. I suppose --." Before Sakura could finish her sentence, the prince grabbed her delicate hand and helped her to her feet.

            "Sakura, close your eyes," he told her. She began to open her mouth to object but he insisted again. "I want to show you something. I think you'll like it."

            She closed her eyes and allowed Kouga to walk her to the front of the cave; one arm wrapped loosely around her waist, one hand holding her's. The sound of running water seemed to be coming closer and closer. It was almost evening, so the sun was just about right . . . The pair stopped in their tracks.

            ". . . Okay, now open your eyes," he said finally.

            Sakura opened her curious eyes and gaped at what was before her. "K-Kouga-kun, i-it's beautiful!" she gasped in pure delight. The pink, orange, purple, and blue sky showed through a crystal clear blue waterfall, making the most gorgeous and romantic scene the sappy teenage girl could have ever hoped to see.

            Kouga grinned, happy to see his Sakura so pleased. He continued to hold her close, savoring this rare, blissful moment of ecstasy. There he was holding the woman he loved, while miles away a certain hanyou father was becoming increasingly concerned about his "baby" not being home.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            An anxiety-plagued, extremely over-protective, worried hanyou was pacing in the living room. Refusing to eat dinner, refusing to sit down and talk about the possible reasons for her being late, Inuyasha was pacing so hard that the floor creaked loudly and was threatening to give in to the abuse it was putting up with. 'Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?' he kept asking himself. 'Surely she's alright. She's able to protect herself . . . Yeah, 'cause she's half **ME**!' Inuyasha stomped furiously. A crack began to form in the hard, wood floor. 'Where are you, Sakura? Chikuso!' *Grr . . .*

            The rest of the family resided in the kitchen eating dinner, listening to the half dog-demon's pacing and stomping. "Ya know, Inuyasha isn't the _only one that's worried about Sakura," said Shippo quietly. The others all nodded and continued to eat with nervous faces and uneasy eyes. _

            Shunusuke stared at his plate as he chewed without tasting, wondering, 'What could have happened to you, Sakura?'

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

Author's Note: Another chapter down! I hope you weren't too disappointed minna-san, but I wasn't exactly in the best of writing moods when I wrote this. Ya hate it? Ya love it? Please let me know by clicking that lovely button there in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen that I just love _so_ much!! ^^;;; Anyway, if you get bored this summer, try reading my new fic. I'm taking suggestions on it and it should be pretty interesting. And I'll be gone to summer camp here in KY between June 15 and 27. I get to stay in a college dorm, (again!) yay! Plus if I want to get into the AP English class in high school I have to do these huge summer reading book report things and turn them in by certain dates, so I won't be updating as much this month. Gomen nasai!! I will be almost free as a bird in July, though. Ja ne, minna-san. Thank you all so much for all of your support. ^.~ Love y'all!


	9. Cloudy Homecoming

Disclaimer: Nu. -.-

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in two months, but it was because I was grounded from the compy almost right after camp. The only way I could get on was if it pertained to my AP English reports. School started August 13 for me, so that kinda sucks. I'll update whenever I have time, 'kay? I still love y'all though and I love writing this story.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

"In the Crossfire" by: Jesia-chan

Chapter 8: Cloudy Homecoming

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            Kouga was surprised that Sakura let him hold her for this long. He could almost swear that she was enjoying being with him as much as he was with her. Sakura then did something that the lovesick wolf would have never have expected . . . She leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a pleasurable sigh. 'She's not even looking at the scenery anymore.' Kouga noticed.

            'Kouga-kun, I . . . I think I'm in love with you.' This thought took a couple of seconds to register in the girl's mind. 'Oh gods, _I'm in love with Kouga!_' She gasped and suddenly roughly pulled away from his warm hold.

            Kouga was quite taken aback by her sudden desire to be away from him. His heart once again felt void and empty; his eyes once again filling with sadness at her clear unwillingness to be near him.

            Sakura recognized her mistake and wasn't sure how to act next. ". . . I-I think that I'd better go home now. Dad's probably very worried." Kouga lowered his head and stared at the ground with an unreadable expression. "Thank you so much for all you've done for me though. I don't know what I'd do without you, Kouga-kun." He still stood unmoving, which made Sakura a tad uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry; I would really love to stay for a while, but – I'll make it up to you sometime . . . ?"

            The wolf's eyes lit up at this and he turned his gaze up to his future woman. 'She _would want to stay? This is very promising.'_

            "No, you don't have to make it up to me. I really care about you, Sakura, and I would do anything for you." He smiled a genuine smile. "I'll always be there for you. That's what friends are for, ne?"

            She smiled back. "Hai, I believe you're right Kouga-kun. Thank you so much for everything."

            "I will escort you home, just as I promised."

            "Arigato." Without even thinking she lightly placed a kiss on his cheek, then her own cheeks flushed white; her ears flattened and swiveled back in embarrassment.

            Kouga decided to pretend as though Sakura hadn't done as she just did, in order to avoid more discomfort on her part. Although on the inside he was beaming. "Ready to go home?" Sakura nodded gratefully. "Want me to carry you? I can see that you're still healing."

            "Only if you're offering," she replied playfully with a teasing smile. He took her in his arms and began to lift her up; she flinched slightly. "Be gentle . . . please?"

            Kouga nodded and continued to take her up in his arms, gently. "Is this okay?" he asked after he had a good hold on her.

            Sakura looped her arms around his neck, placing her chin on his shoulder. "Hai," she replied simply. 

Suddenly, an urge to nip his ear affectionately became known to her, but she fought fervently to resist this instinct and hung on tight. 'What is happening to me?' she wondered. 'I need to ask Lady Sango.'

            Kouga sped off in the direction of Dog-cra—I mean Inuyasha's home, with the hanyou's "baby girl" tucked in his arms safe and sound and rather quite content. Sakura saw the mountain scenery slowly become smaller and smaller until it faded away in the growing darkness of the evening. 'There's only one thing that could _really _screw this evening up even more than it already is,' Kouga thought as he ran through the seemingly endless jungle of a forest. 'And besides Dog-face or his friends showing up, that would be—.'

            Clouds appeared. At first only a light shade of gray, then within seconds it seemed, turned to midnight black. Rolling clouds that covered the beautiful sunset sky like a quilt wrapping a newborn. The wolf began to run harder. 'Kuso,' he mentally cursed. Rain poured in bucketfuls from the blackening sky, thunder clapping, and lightening flashing. 'This could get dangerous. I'd better try to run harder!'

            And as impossible as it seemed, he did run harder. Pushed himself, driven by the desire to keep his Sakura from any more harm. Lightening struck a tree just behind them with a big *crack!* The large, old tree began to fall and Sakura screamed out of terror. Not only for her life, but also for her savior's.

            Kouga had heard the lightening strike behind them and could sense the falling of a particularly large tree. He huffed and tried to run faster, then slipped in the mud made by the sudden storm. His balance faltered and he began to fall, bringing his beloved Sakura with him. 'No!' his mind screamed. Kouga's instincts took over immediately and he hurled the girl into the soft grass, causing her body to roll just out of reach of danger. The tree hit the ground with an awesome *thunk!*

            Sakura opened her eyes, and surprisingly was okay. She gasped when she realized what happened and ran back to where Kouga had fallen. "Kouga-kun! Kouga-kun!" she called desperately. That's when she saw the lifeless body of a wolf youkai in the mud on his stomach, luckily only his leg caught under the massive wood structure. "Iie!" The girl ran to his side and knelt down. "Kouga-kun!" She shook him roughly. "Daijoubu?!"  The raindrops mixed with her salty tears; she couldn't even tell that she was crying until her vision blurred and she was sobbing, gasping for breath. "Kouga-kun . . ."

            Suddenly Sakura heard a groan of agony and saw the drenched, muddy demon stir. "S-Sakura . . . are you alright? You aren't hurt again are you?!" He painfully looked up at her in curiosity and wonder, wincing and groaning again from the sharp pain throbbing throughout his right leg. "Why are you crying?" Despite the rain he could still smell her tears.

            Sakura felt slightly more pacified just sensing his calm demeanor. "You're hurt," she explained. "I thought I might've lost you."

            "Nani? What are you talking about? I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about!" he said as he tried to worm his way out from under the tree.

            "Don't be ridiculous! I'll help." She lifted the tree up about an inch so Kouga could slide out. After setting it back down to rest and rot back into the wet earth, they both gasped to catch their breath. "Can you walk?" Sakura questioned, concerned.

            "O-Of course. Don't worry about me," he replied shakily as he tried to get back to his feet on his own. "We're almost to your home; don't worry Sakura, everything will be fine." He stumbled back down to the hard ground and moaned again, holding his leg which felt too limp to walk on.

            "Come on, I'll help you back to my place and we can take care of you!" Sakura called loudly over the thunder and pattering rain.

            Kouga's eyes widened. "NO!" he barked forcefully. Sakura was taken aback at his ferocity and her countenance obviously expressed hurt. "I mean, I don't want your family to have to put up with me. I'll take you home and spend the night out here. I'll recover completely by dawn!"

            Sakura knelt down beside him again and helped him up. Feeling responsible for what happened and taking care of him, she insisted again. "_I won't take no for an answer!" she shouted, determined to do whatever she could for her most valued friend. Without even waiting for a response, she put his arm around her shoulder and began to help him hobble along in the direction of her house. Despite countless complaints from Kouga, she persisted all the way home._

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            They finally arrived at Inuyasha's home just minutes after the storm ceased; it had stopped just as suddenly as it had come. "Fine, I'll stay here. But don't tell anyone about me, okay? You have to promise me that," Kouga told Sakura forcefully.

            "Why? I don't understand why –."

            "Please, promise me!" he growled roughly.

            Sakura still didn't understand, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay Kouga-kun. I promise I won't tell anyone about you." After all, she did feel somewhat guilty about his injury. She had to do this . . . for him.

            "Just help me over behind those bushes and I'll sleep there. I don't think it'll storm anymore tonight."

            "Hai, Kouga-kun. I'll come check on you in the morning, okay?" Sakura said as she helped him to his desired location. He simply nodded, wanting her to feel reassured even though he knew he would probably have already fled before she came to check on him. She left him there just as he had wished. "Gomen nasai for causing you so much trouble and pain, Kouga-kun," she said sadly as she slowly backed away. "Arigato for saving me though; I'm truly thankful for a friend like you. Please rest well. Good night." She merely received a pained groan in response which brought a sadness to her amber eyes. Sakura ran to the front door and was greeted by a very pissed Inuyasha.

            "Sakura! Where the hell have you been?! You REEK of wolf! And have you been bleeding?"

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

Author's Note: 'Nother cliffie. Heh. How will Inu react? Will Sakura spill the dirty details? Will someone find Kouga outside during the night? These questions and more will be answered in the next chappie of . . . "In the Crossfire"! See y'all! Don't forget to clicky the review button and leave me a little note on how this chapter went. Anonymous and signed reviews are all welcomed.


	10. The Plot Thickens

A/N: Don't even ask . . . All I have to say for myself is that high school = @.@ And GOMEN NASAI.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

"In the Crossfire"

Chapter 9: The Plot Thickens

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

Birthday Countdown: 5 days

            Knowing that her father was defenseless against tears, Sakura began to bawl. Inuyasha stared in shock for a brief second, and immediately became regretful for being so harsh on her. She _was_ injured after all. Explanations could come a little later.

            His daughter stood there soaked from head to toe, crying. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees. Inuyasha ran up to her and held her just as the rest of the group, curious as to what the shouting was all about, appeared at the doorway. He helped her up and walked her over into the house. "Could someone get a blanket?" Inuyasha muttered in an agitated tone. "Now, please?!" he added loudly as he sat with Sakura and Sango on the floor mats. The other three males all started to the storage room at the same time but Shunusuke was the fastest, quickly returning and throwing the cover over Sakura's shoulders.

            "Arigato Shunusuke-kun . . ." she managed to gulp as she shivered slightly and the tears slowed.

            "Sakura --," Inuyasha began again in a clear, forceful voice.

            Sango intervened. Clearing her throat and shaking her head to silence the enraged hanyou. "Sakura-chan," she began softly. "First thing's first, are you alright?" the demon hunter questioned, eyeing the girl's bandaged wound. Sakura gave a weak nod. "Why don't you go ahead and tell us what happened?"

            She nodded again and proceeded to spill her guts . . . with a few minor adjustments, of course.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            "So, you were attacked by a snake youkai and killed it just before you fell unconscious and you dreamt a strange vision of a wolf nursing you?" Miroku asked.

            Sakura replied, "Hai."

            Inuyasha knew his daughter wasn't known for lying, but something smelled fishy, or rather more like an ookami [wolf] youkai. "But that doesn't explain why you smell like a wolf. That particular scent seems almost familiar somehow . . ." the hanyou mused.

            "Daddy, I'm very tired," the girl said, forcing a bit of a smile. "May I go to bed now?"

            Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth Sango interrupted again. "Of course Sakura-chan, in fact I believe that rest would be the best thing for you right now." The two women smiled at each other and Sakura gratefully stood up and retreated to the privacy and comfort of her room.

            "Sango --!" Inuyasha groaned. She sighed heavily and looked to her husband who shrugged. Shippo was already asleep next to Kirara and drooling all over the wood floor. Shunusuke stared at nothing in particular and in deep thought.

            'Something simply doesn't seem right . . .'

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            Kouga's weary eyes finally opened to meet the wee light of dawn. He grunted at a slight twinge that shot up his leg, which was almost completely healed. "Damn, it's dawn already . . . I need to get moving and quick!" The ookami began pushing his fatigued body off the ground, mainly using the strength of his upper body. That's when a sound reached his pointed youkai ears.

            . . . It sounded like someone was coming outside!

            Panicking, Kouga reached deep within himself and just managed to find enough energy to start crawling away to the forest as low as he could. Settling quietly in some bushes, he peeked over at the house. Kouga growled. 'It's that perverted houshi's son . . ."

            Shunusuke scanned the area with his bold brown eyes but saw nothing. "I could've sworn someone was out here," he murmured to himself. "More and more strange things have been happening as Sakura's birthday grows nearer." He returned to the house to retire to bed once again.

            Nearby an extremely relieved ookami youkai sighed and finally was able to stand up and walk home.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            Sakura awoke just a little earlier than usual to go check on her injured wolf friend. Carefully sneaking out of her window, she crept stealthily to his hiding place.

            "Kouga-kun?" she called softly, realizing he wasn't there. She sniffed around and found his scent trailing away from the house and into the forest. "He . . . left?" Sakura whispered dejectedly, rather disappointed.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

Birthday Countdown: 2 days

            _Dear Diary,_

_                        I haven't heard from Kouga-kun for a few days. I'm kind of worried, but I'm sure he made it home._

_            Dad's finally calmed down, which is such a relief. I think Ill try to go see Kouga-kun today (now that I know where he lives). Hopefully Dad won't catch me! He'd slaughter me if he found out I was leaving the house again. He "grounded" me (?) until my birthday._

_                                                                                    Ja ne,_

_                                                                                                Sakura-chan_

            Sakura fled the house and ran off into the forest while everyone else was busy. Shippo was trying to help Sango come up with baby names while the other three men and Kirara were working, and Sakura was supposedly "asleep".

            So far the plan was working; she had already well passed the midpoint between her's and Kouga's homes. Suddenly, a girl jumped out in front of her from the underbrush, stopping her. She was obviously a wolf youkai: she had reddish hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white wolf pelt and armor. "Hello," the youkai girl greeted in a friendly manner, smiling warmly.

            "Um, hi," Sakura replied somewhat annoyed, wanting to get on her way to see Kouga.

            "I'm Ayame. What are you doing in MY territory?" Her tone had unexpectedly shifted from friendly to forceful, as if Sakura was a well-known and hated adversary.

            "_Your_ territory?" Sakura growled, becoming more and more agitated by the minute. "This is Kouga's territory and Kouga's alone. Let me through." She confidently stalked to the side of the older girl. Ayame stood in front of her again.

            "And Kouga is my mate, therefore this is my territory as well," Ayame smirked devilishly and waited for Sakura's reaction.

            "You're lying," she stated simply. "I don't smell him on you and you bear no mark. Let me pass." Sakura side-stepped and Ayame followed.

            "Oh, I'm sorry," the ookami girl replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "I'm his fiancée. We're very much in love and he gave me permission to deter anyone who dares enter our territory. So leave now, you stupid excuse for a quarter demon!" she growled.

            Sakura had had enough of this girl's talk. "I'm a friend of Kouga's and I need to see him right away, let me pass!"

            "No! As Kouga's future wife I will not tolerate such _trash through our territory!"_

            _"You are not Kouga's fiancée!" Sakura shrieked._

            Ayame couldn't believe it . . . She didn't even see the girl's hand coming, but she definitely felt it make contact with her face. Her cheek stung and she stood in shock for a moment. "How . . . dare you . . ."

            Sakura stood defiantly in front of the older youkai girl, glaring with fire glistening in her golden eyes. "Let . . . me . . . through . . ." Sakura spat out every syllable as articulately as possible so as to make her point clear. Once again she stepped to the side to stalk forward.

            "I have a tip for you . . ." Ayame sneered.

            The quarter-demon girl stopped right at her rival's side facing opposite. "And what's that?" she inquired icily, staring ahead into the green that was the forest.

            "Never –." Ayame elbowed Sakura's side with such force that it knocked her over. "—take—." She kicked her in the stomach almost causing the younger girl to throw up. "—your eyes—." The ookami kicked her again in the side and Sakura held back a pained whine. "—off your opponent!" Ayame finished, punching Sakura right in her left eye. Picking her up by her hair, Ayame glared into the pair of frightened amber orbs. "Got that?"

            Sakura barely let out a whimper and nodded slightly to show understanding. "Good, now get out," the female wolf demanded, letting go of the younger girl's raven locks. "NOW!" The girl stood quickly and ran in the opposite direction towards home. "_And never let me catch you trying to come here again or I swear to the gods I WILL KILL YOU!" _screamed Ayame.

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            Sakura cried all the way home. She had never been treated this way before! Not even by humans was she ever so brutally beaten and yelled at. Everyone that knew her treated her with kindness . . . she had always been such a sweet and likeable girl . . .

            Continuing to let the tears fall freely, she didn't realize she was barging through her front door rather than sneaking in the way she had ventured out. A shocked Sango and Shippo gazed at her with huge, confused eyes. "S-Sakura-chan!" Sango gasped. The girl didn't even try to hide or make up excuses, she simply let the tears come and fell to the floor in a pitiful, crumpled-up heap.

            Her body where she had been kicked and punched were sore and red; bruises would undoubtedly form. "Sango-sama!" Sakura sobbed. "G-Gomen nasai, I know I w-wasn't s'posed to leave the house, but I had to. I needed to check on a friend who was hurt recently, but before I got there this youkai onna [woman] beat me up!"

            Shippo gaped. "I-I'll go get Kagome's first aid kit!" And with that the kitsune scurried off to the storage room.

            "Shh . . ." Sango cooed. "Come here now, it's alright Sakura-chan." She motioned for her friends' daughter to come over so she could try her best to be of some comfort to her. Almost hesitantly, Sakura crawled over to the only mother figure she had ever known and sat with her, eyes downcast in shame.

            The demon slayer wrapped a consoling arm around her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, smiling. "It's alright, Sakura-chan. I won't tell your father. Let's keep this a secret amongst the three of us."

            Right on cue Shippo came dashing back into the living room brandishing an old first aid. "Secret?" he huffed, catching his breath. "I don't like keeping secrets . . . especially from someone who can pummel me!" The two women couldn't help but smile; the kitsune could be a good comic relief when they really needed it. He smiled back sheepishly. "But I will keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone. Promise."

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

            "Inuyasha . . . I was wondering, when are you planning to tell Sakura about what happened to her mother?" asked Miroku as they walked home. The sun was already setting.

            "On her birthday . . . I know she's been dying to know for a long time. I just wish it would never have happened. It was all my fault," the hanyou rambled absently, gazing up at the darkening sky with Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

            "No, it wasn't Inuyasha. It wasn't . . ." Miroku tried his best to sound convincing but wasn't doing too great of a job. 

Shunusuke treaded on in silence with Kirara. He had not been told the entire story either; Sakura wasn't the only one who had been waiting all these years for some answers. 'Guess I'll have to wait just a little bit longer . . .'

~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~   *   ~

A/N: And so will you guys. ^_^ Review please.


	11. Happy Birthday, Sakura

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
"In the Crossfire" by: Jesia  
Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Sakura   
  
"Inuyasha . . . Sakura . . . !" the young woman moaned painfully in her sleep, her raven black hair soaked with sweat and matted to her pale, flawless skin. She whimpered and sobbed, shifting and jerking violently under the sheets. Her large, teddy bear brown eyes snapped open and hot tears immediately began spilling out. The woman wept and sobbed loudly and sat up in bed, hugging her knees.  
When Kagome's crying fit finally subsided, still shivering, her eyes fell upon the empty space in bed beside her. "Inuyasha . . ." she whined. Kagome's eyes once again welled up with her salty tears, causing her vision to blur.  
She cried for the man she loved.  
She sobbed for the daughter she'd lost.  
She wept for her friends caught on the other side of the mystic well, which no longer worked.  
For today was her one and only daughter's fifteenth birthday, the most important birthday a young girl in Feudal Japan could have . . . and she wouldn't have her mother there to guide her.  
  
_ A glorious spring morning . . . It all felt like such a dream. Holding hands and all smiles, a young teenage mother and her hanyou husband walked side by side to the Bone Eater's Well. Baby Sakura slept peacefully in Kagome's arms, not a care in the world.  
"I'm sure Mom can't wait to see Sakura-chan," Kagome commented, smiling absently as the warm sun lit up her youthful features. "Ever since she found out I was pregnant she's been so excited . . . I'm relieved that she's being so supportive."  
"Me too," said Inuyasha. "Kagome . . . I love you so much." The trio halted in front of the well. Inuyasha gently clenched his wife's shoulders and locked his golden amber eyes with her own chocolate orbs. They stood there for a moment, drinking it in as the spring breeze gently tugged at their long locks.  
"Kagome!" a familiar voice cried. Sakura's infant puppy ears twitched. The said woman directed her gaze to Shippo, who was bounding over to her. Kagome giggled and carefully handed her bundle of joy to Inuyasha, allowing the kitsune to jump up to her for one final hug before yet another departure from the Feudal Era. "I'm going to miss you," the kit whined, nuzzling his face into her collar, taking in her comforting scent.  
"Don't worry, Shippo-chan," Kagome assured him, patting his back softly. "We'll be back in a few days. My family is really anxious to see Sakura-chan too, y'know."  
Shippo leaned back, away from his adopted mother's security and warmth, and nodded in understanding. Hopping down from her protective hold, he motioned for Inuyasha to follow him for a private word. Kagome giggled, finding the kit's gestures ultimately adorable. Inuyasha groaned and grudgingly followed, his daughter still safely in hand. Kagome smiled, watching the two only a few yards away. 'I'm so glad we've become a family.' Her fingers grasped the mystic pink orb hung 'round her neck . . . It was finally complete.  
"What is it, Shippo? Kagome and I need to get going. Her family is expecting us," Inuyasha explained impatiently.  
Shippo motioned for Inuyasha to kneel down to his level on the ground. The hanyou inu did so begrudgingly. The kit grabbed a fistful of the halfling's silver locks and shook them violently, his expression becoming serious. "You better take good care of Kagome," he growled in his best adult-like voice. Shippo's emerald eyes then fell upon the baby sleeping in Inuyasha's arms; his face softened. "Sakura too . . ." he added, getting a closer look at his adoptive sister, then stepping back. "I finally feel like we have a family now, and I don't want you to mess it up!" Bounding away back towards Kaede's village, Shippo left Inuyasha that morning with a stunned expression plaguing his normally indifferent face. "Don't worry, Shippo," he whispered as he stood, his features softening at the kit's concern. "I won't let anything bad happen this time. There's no more Naraku to screw things up." He smiled down at his bundle of joy as her ears twitched and a tiny yawn escaped her drooly mouth. Inuyasha's own ears perked up when suddenly an unwelcoming shriek scraped them harshly. He whirled around. Kagome was gone . . . and there stood Kikyo in her place. His eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" "Inuyasha," the undead miko spat out his name rather disdainfully. "You've defeated Naraku, and I commend you for it. But, it is time once again for you to suffer. You will feel my pain." A familiar pink glow emanated from her palm. "The jewel!" he gasped. "Kikyo, what are doing?!" "You will never see your love again, Inuyasha. You will forever suffer, as I have. She is back where she belongs: down that wretched well. Good bye, Inuyasha." And with that, the priestess disappeared in the mist. "No, the well must still work! The bond I shared with Kagome must still be able to—." He ran the short distance to the well and jumped in, carefully clutching Sakura in his hold and closing his eyes. When he opened them he quickly leapt up, only to find himself still in the Feudal Era. Sakura began to cry._  
  
"That bitch."  
"I'm sorry, Sakura . . ." Inuyasha said, hugging his daughter in attempt to comfort her. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Shunusuke all looked on with saddened faces, speechless. "I love you, and we'll be okay. I've been trying all these years to get down that well, but to my knowledge it still doesn't work." He could smell tears welling up in his daughter eyes; her hurt was painfully obvious. "Happy birthday." Inuyasha pulled out a gift from behind his back and handed it to her. Her eyes, filled with tears, questioned him.  
The others continued to look on. The entire household had gathered on the living room floor to hear the tale and celebrate Sakura's birthday. She carefully opened the box to reveal a photo album and a golden, heart-shaped locket with her name written in Kanji on it. "Your mother put together what she calls a 'scrapbook.' There are pictures in there of times before you were born, and some from after. She also bought this locket for you when we found out you were going to be a girl." He smiled as he recalled the memory. "She was so excited."  
Sakura's tears became joyful ones; she smiled and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, Daddy."  
  
Shinjite  
  
Jesia-chan . 


	12. Love is a Blur

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Inuyasha_ that would mean that I'm Takahashi Rumiko-san. And if I were Takahashi-san, why in the world would I bother writing fanfiction? …All sarcasm aside, I don't own it. v Thanks for reading though! I really love you guys… Really. 

**A/N:** Wow. I haven't updated in like a year and a half. Please forgive me for anything that might not make sense or might seem out of place, etc. It's been a very long while. And remember: single quotes (' ') indicate thoughts.

"**In the Crossfire" by Jesia**  
_**Chapter 12:** **Love is a Blur Even to Those with Perfect Vision **_

---------------------->

_Dear Diary,_

_Dad finally told me what happened to Mom. Now that I know, I want to try getting down the well myself. I'll have to find a time to go when everybody else is busy. I don't know what's become of Kouga-kun… I want to visit him so badly, but if he really is going to make that ookami onna his mate…I don't know. She was so terrible to me. I wonder if he doesn't want to see me anymore? He still hasn't come around. I thought he might've wanted to wish me a happy birthday yesterday…_

_On a happier note, all of my wounds and bruises have healed. I sure have been getting into a lot of trouble lately. Because of my youkai blood I was able to recover most of the bruises that Ayame gave me before Dad could see. Sango-sama told him I wasn't feeling well that night, and not to disturb me. I'm so thankful to her._

_Maybe I can sneak out sometime today…_

_Ja ne,_

_Sakura _

---------------------->

"Sakura," a voice whispered. Kouga risked being noticed in broad daylight outside Sakura's home, sniffing around for her. "Damn, where is that girl?" He began to fidget a bit, fearing she might already have been taken away by someone else. The ookami youkai followed her scent away from the house, leading to the Forest of Inuyasha. "I don't smell anyone else with her… Maybe Mutt-face told her what happened to Kagome." Continuing to track her sweet scent as quickly as he could, a million thoughts raced through the wolf's mind.

'What if she knows I once courted her mother? Would she hate me?'

'What if she's trying to go to Kagome's time?'

'Oh no, what if someone in the village asked for her hand--!'

He shook his head, attempting to erase the doubts in his mind. Surely everything would work out just fine… That's when he heard it—a scream so shrill it scraped not only his sensitive ookami ears, but the very fiber of his being.

It was her.

The adrenaline pulsed and his legs and lungs began to burn. He tore through the forest and thrashed his way into a clearing, where a deranged demon looking for nothing more than a good time, not to mention a meal, was attempting to fondle his beloved Sakura. The fear in her eyes and aura was more than enough to make Kouga snap instantly.

He threw himself at the foul demon. Sakura instinctively seized the chance and fled to the side of the clearing, breathing heavily. 'Kouga-kun…' Suddenly she began to cry. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I crying?'

Kouga threw a series of swift kicks and punches at the offending demon, who was caught by surprise. It growled and shrieked, flailing its long arms about like the true beast it was. 'Heh, weakling!' thought the wolf demon as his opponent immediately retreated. "Sakura, are you all right!" Kouga shouted as he rushed to her side. "You're not hurt or anything are you?"

Sakura, tears in her eyes, flung herself into Kouga's arms. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kouga-kun! Thank you so very much," she sobbed. "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't find me…" Sakura brought her teary gaze up to the wolf's eyes, shaking.

'Thank the gods… That demon would've marked me then probably eaten me when he got hungry. I'm so glad… Kouga.'

A little surprised, but glad nonetheless, Kouga wrapped his beloved up tightly in his arms. 'Sakura-chan… What a relief.'

"What were you doing out here, Sakura?"

"I… My dad told me what happened to my mother. It's nothing though, Kouga-kun. You don't have to concern yourself with that."

His brow furrowed. "But, Sakura—"

She smiled. It was the kind of smile that was supposed to be reassuring, even though he knew what pain she must be in to know about her mother. He remembered Kagome herself utilizing just such a faux smile. "It's okay, really. Thank you so much for saving me again, Kouga-kun. I was so afraid. I didn't want to be, you know… _marked_ by someone that didn't love me."

"Uh." Kouga blinked. "S-Sakura…" He looked past her towards the ground, stopped dead in his tracks by her words. "I…" Oh, how he longed to tell her now. How he desired to pull her close and nip the delicate flesh of her neck. How he wanted to make her his… "I understand, Sakura." Kouga looked back into her tear-streaked face, and proceeded to wipe some of the salty rivulets away.

"Umm… Kouga, is it true that you're about to choose a mate?" She fidgeted a bit, reminiscing her run-in with Ayame.

"H-How did you know about that?" he gulped, nervous.

"I heard about it… from another wolf demon." Sakura averted her gaze, her cheeks turning slightly pink. How embarrassing! There was no way he felt anything like that for her.

"I see…" Kouga backed away slightly. "I guess you should go home now, Sakura." His tone suddenly took on a serious, cold tone. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "And please, stay out of trouble, Sakura-san." He took off into the forest.

As soon as he was out of sight, she crouched down on the ground and cried all the harder. 'I wish my mom was here!' Sakura decided to continue on her quest to the Bone-Eater's Well, despite Kouga's command.

---------------------->

"Kooouuugaaa-chaaaaan!" called Ayame, as she caught up to her love. She whirled out in front of him, and took his arm in hers, smiling flirtatiously.

"Ayame? What are you doing here? This better not be about me taking you as my bride."

"Kouga-chan, you sound annoyed. You did promise me, remember? You've had plenty of time to get over that Kagome woman. Why won't you take me?" Ayame kept his arm in her firm grasp. "I'll bear as many pups as you like…"

Kouga's face turned cherry red immediately. Out of embarrassment or simply anger, the girl could not tell. "Ayame!"

"Please, Kouga…" she pleaded. "I'll do anything. Really. You promised, and I've been waiting for so long—"

"I will not mark you, Ayame! I will never make you my bride. I don't love you," Kouga sighed in frustration, and almost guilt. "I don't love you…"

Tears sprang to the wolf girl's emerald eyes. "But…"

"There is someone else. I'm sorry." Kouga could not bring himself to look at her.

"K-Kouga…" Ayame nearly began to cry, but then remembered her meeting with Sakura. She growled, throwing his arm away from her. "That girl won't let you take her, Kouga! She won't even cross into your territory. She knows that you're engaged to be married to ME!"

Kouga's icy orbs widened in shock. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me…" the she-wolf spat through clenched fangs. "She's afraid to even step foot into your territory now."

"What did you do to her?" Kouga grabbed Ayame by the shoulders and shook her. "Did you hurt her! Ayame!"

She smirked. "Yeah. I told her you were mine. I hope that wretched quarter-demon drops dead!"

---------------------->

"There it is…"

Sakura stood in awe of the well, blanketed in vegetation. Time had definitely worked its mysterious spell. Why hadn't she noticed theit therebefore, even as a child? She had often visited the Goshinboku tree with her father, and according to his story the Bone Eater'sWellhad been there for decades, maybe even centuries. Suddenly determined to see her mother, she tore at the vines and leaves until she created a significant gap in which she could easily drop through. "Here goes..." Sakura swallowed, and jumped into the dark abyss.


End file.
